King Jackal
King Jackal, sometimes referred to under Demon King Jackal, or Jackal Daimaoh, was a war-monging sadistic tyrant that ruled over the entire universe, until he was sealed away by Ultraman King, and serves as the main antagonist of The Ultraman manga, a spin-off of the Ultra Series. Personality King Jackal's as sadistic as it gets, enjoying and machinating ways to exterminate all Ultramen, and utilizing their weaknesses as exploits for his army, he is a war-loving tyrant, so he managed to wage entire conquests over other planets, he's also known to be extremely cold, not caring entirely if he's committing mass genocide, he seems to be bitter upon revenge, as he, once free from his prison, decided to exterminate all Ultramen, one by one. History King Jackal was once the ruler of the entire Universe, having conquered every galaxy as the eye could reach, until Ultraman King and the Ultra Brothers took course of action and sealed him away for good. In the year 1975, King Jackal soon was freed from the black hole and began to draw his sword of vengeance against those who had defied him, and the Ultra Brothers were the first to fall, using his abilities to shapeshift, he turned into the kaiju that were once close to killing the Ultra Brothers, and successfully managed to exterminate them all, this drove most Ultramen, including former Ultra Brother Zoffy, as well as the Father and Mother of Ultra, to take refuge on Earth, which soon was also taken into slavery by Jackal's hand. Just as Earth's fate was starting to tremble, a towering silver-armed senturion attacked Jackal, and bested him in combat, claiming himself to be a warrior by the name of Melos, this allowed Zoffy and the other Ultramen to take course of action against Jackal's Race, and attack their homeworld in the name of Justice, in the heat of war, Melos confronted King Jackal again, but this time, Jackal was prepared, he purposely lowered his guard, so Melos thought him defeated, and just as Melos turned his back, Jackal grabbed Melos, twisted his arm, and unleashed his strongest move, the Jackal Destruction Ray upon Melos, destroying the Cavalier's armor, and supposedly killing him. However, what seemed like Melos soon unleashed a counterattack towards Jackal, using a rather familiar move, the M87 Beam...it turns out someone else was wearing the fallen's armor, and that someone was Zoffy himself, Melos gave his life to stall Jackal and let the Mother of Ultra revive the fallen Ultramen, and with a well placed Androrang, he chopped one of Jackal's horns, the Alien Overlord, wailing in pain, decided enough was enough, and prepared to unleash his Jackal Destruction Ray upon the resurrected heroes, but a combined beam attack from the 6 Ultramen was fired, ending the Demon King's life instantly as he exploded, witnessing their Ruler's death, the Jackal Race decided to fold back, never to be seen again Powers and Abilities King Jackal's a cunning strategist, always expecting weak points to show on his opponents, to then attack them, he purposely lowered his guard to fool Melos into believing he was defeated, and quickly attacked the Ultraman as soon as he had turned his back, asides his machiavellic scheming, he also has a wide array of abilities to dispose of his enemies: *'Jackal Destruction Ray': King Jackal's strongest move, while doing this, his hair turns yellow, similar to a Super Saiyan's hair, and golden aura shines over his body, then he unleashes the attack, firing a yellow wave of energy strong enough to kill an Ultra. *'Superior Strength': King Jackal's strength is such he's able to break Melos' arm even while he's wielding his armor. *'Shapeshifting': King Jackal can shapeshift himself between variable forms he desires and is able to replicate their abilities (such as Zetton's Rebound Beam and Zetton Shutter, Ace Killer's weapon, and Black King's durability). he used this to exterminate the Ultra Brothers exploiting their weaknesses against past enemies, he used the following forms: **'Zetton': Against Ultraman. **'Alien Nackle' and Black King: Against Ultraman Jack. **'Ace Killer': Against Ultraman Ace. **'Birdon' (offscreen): Against Ultraman Taro. **'Zoffy': Against Astra (Zoffy was actually an ally to Astra, but this is a callback to Alien Babarue taking Astra's form to eliminate the Ultra Brothers, including Zoffy). Trivia *King Jackal's name, and, in turn, the whole Jackal Race's name was inspired by Frederick Forsyth's novel, The Day of the Jackal. It's worth noting that said book's plot revolves around the assassination attempt on Charles de Gaulle, the, at the time, President of France, which seems to have some uncanny resemblances to King Jackal's modus operandi against his opposition: the Ultra Brothers. *Thus far, King Jackal's the only Ultraman antagonist to stay permanently deceased. *In the anime adaptation, of the "The Ultraman" manga, he was voiced by Koichi Yamadera, who also gave voice to Lord Beerus in the Dragon Ball series. *The Jackal Race has many different ranks based on the horn size, forehead symbols, and hair, and, as to be expected, King Jackal has a long mane and devilish horns. Category:Aliens Category:Tyrants Category:Ultraman Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Male Category:Monarchs Category:Deceased